The Forbidden Spellpart 5
by chihiro5
Summary: Inuyasha finally gets Kagome out of the spell but now they have a bigger problem on their hands, Kikyo is running a muck in the village and Inuyasha has to make a decision that will decide her fate, what will he say, what will he do? find out in this chap


~~*Chapter 5*~~  
He approached Kagome with no fear.  
"You scared me for a minute there Kagome." He said to her.  
Kagome was once again talking in her never-ending sleep. Inuyasha began  
talking to Kagome.  
"Kagome are you alright?"  
He waited for her to speak. Then he noticed she began to smile.  
"Of course Inuyasha why wouldn't I be alright?"  
"Kagome? What do you see in front of you?"  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo is in front of you, look out she's going to shoot you with  
her arrow."  
"Kagome, Kagome its ok I'm fine. Listen to me your dreaming and you need to  
wake up."  
"Inu...yasha she hit me, she hi me with the arrow."  
"Wake up Kagome you dreaming."  
"If this is a dream then why can I feel the pain in my chest?"  
"Because you did get hit by Kikyo's arrow but that arrow just put you under  
a sleeping spell and your just reliving what happened earlier. Now Kagome  
WAKE UP!!"  
"Your lying Inuyasha this isn't a dream. I'm dead."  
"If you were dead you wouldn't be talking to me would you?"  
Kagome stood silent for a while. Within minutes she opened her eyes.  
"Inu..yasha?" Kagome said as she looked up at him.  
"KAGOME!! I was so worried about you are you ok?"  
"OK? I'm in pain. This arrow is crushing me."  
"Kaede! KAEDE!"  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
She looked at Kagome and noticed that she had awakened. Kaede woke up the  
villagers and Miroku and Sango to show them the good news. When everyone  
ran over toward Kagome they noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing  
each other. Sango was the first to walk up to them and speak.  
"Kagome are you alright? We've all been so worried about you. But Inuyasha  
was more concerned about you, I mean he never left your side. He said that  
he made a promise to you a while back that he would never leave you alone.  
So there he sat all day and all night waiting for you to awaken. He rally  
does love you Kagome." Sango said.  
"Thank you Sango and I'm ok but this arrow is crushing me. how do we get it  
out" Kagome replied.  
Just then Kaede stepped up to Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, ye both need to put a hand on the arrow and if you love  
is true the spell shall break."  
Kagome was the first to put her hand on the arrow . but Inuyasha was  
worried. He was worried that deep down inside of him he still loved Kikyo.  
"I believe that our love is true Inuyasha but most of all I believe in  
you." Kagome said with a smile.  
Kagome took her other hand and touched Inuyasha's face, which made him  
smile at her.  
With that he took his hand and placed it on hers then kissed her. While the  
two were kissing the arrow started glowing and then disappeared without a  
trace. Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome and caught her before she could  
fall down.  
"Kagome we were so worried about you and I missed you so much"  
Shippo ran into Kagome's arms and hugged her.  
I'm glad your ok."  
"Thank you Shippo. I missed you too." She said.  
A man from the village came to find Kaede and the others and he was to  
bring bad news.  
"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" he waved in the air to get their attention.  
"What be the matter?" Kaede asked.  
The man bent down to catch his breath and looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"A demon. In the village, it destroyed half the village and it wants Lady  
Kagome."  
"Well one demon shouldn't be a problem." Inuyasha smirked.  
"But that's not all. Lady Kikyo is leading the demon and she and she, she..."  
"SHE WHAT? WHAT DOES SHE WANT TO DO?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"She wants to kill Kagome, on Naraku's order. Or so she says."  
"So Kikyo is making a rampage on the village and searching for Kagome to  
kill her? Sounds like we have a problem on our hands but the problem now is  
if Inuyasha will allow us to kill Kikyo." Sango said as she picked up her  
weapon.  
"What do you say Inuyasha? Will you allow us to kill Kikyo?" Miroku asked  
as he stood up.  
Inuyasha stoop us and looked at Miroku and the other. He then looked at  
Kagome who was holding Shippo and had a sad look on her face.  
"Kagome? What's the matter?"  
"Inuyasha I'm just worried is all. What if...what if you fall for her again?"  
* that is something I can't answer but I will give you an answer that  
should calm you down. * Inuyasha thought.  
"Don't worry Kagome. I love you not her." He said as he walked up to Kagome  
and held her close.  
Kagome began to smile and felt calmer than before.  
"So are you saying that you are allowing us to kill Kikyo?" Miroku  
interrupted.  
"Well? What is your answer Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
"My answer is..." Inuyasha began 


End file.
